Multiband broadband antenna systems are antenna systems providing wireless signals in multiple radio frequency bands. They are commonly used in wireless communication systems, such as GSM. GPRS, EDGE, UMTS, LTE, and WiMax systems.
These types of antenna systems generally include a plurality of radiating antenna elements arranged to provide a desired radiated, and received, signal beamwidth and azimuth scan angle.
For broadband antennas it is desirable to achieve a near-uniform beamwidth exhibiting minimum variation over desired azimuthal degrees of coverage. Such broadband antennas generally provide equal signal coverage over a wide geographic area while simultaneously supporting multiple wireless applications. Preferably, the beamwidth is consistent over a wide frequency bandwidth in modern wireless applications since transmission to and reception from mobile stations use different frequencies. It is also desirable to have a common footprint for different wireless services using a common antenna arrangement.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,650 (Göttl et al.) discloses a dual-polarized antenna arrangement having four antenna element devices each with a conductive structure between opposite antenna element ends. The antenna element devices are fed at the respective end of the four gaps.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,083 (Göttl et al.) discloses a multiband mobile radio antenna arrangement comprising multiple dipole elements arranged in front of a reflector and adapted to transmit and receive in two different frequency bands. The antenna element for the higher frequency band is at a specified distance from the reflector.
Document US20130009834 (Hefele et al.) relates to a dual-polarized antenna comprising a horizontally polarized radiating element and a vertically polarized radiating element.
Document JP H07111418 (Matsushita) discloses a planar ring patch antenna provided with notches.
The above described references disclose complicated mechanical structures that require high complexity die-cast metal parts and therefore have considerable weight. The disclosed antenna elements are also cumbersome due to its height and overall large size.